Emily Holmes e o roubo no laboratório
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: A filha de Sherlock Holmes, Emily investiga um misterioso roubo que acaba a levando a descobrir além do ladrão, novos sentimentos. (OC centric)
1. Chapter 1

Numa manhã de outono a família Holmes se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho. Hamish Holmes, o filho caçula de Sherlock e Molly Holmes, terminava seu café da manhã tentando não sujar o uniforme. Sua mãe veio do quarto para o apressar.

-Vamos Hammy!

-Tô indo mãe! – o menino disse exasperado.

-Andou estudando anatomia de anfíbios de novo ou ficou falando com a Ray – sua irmã mais velha Emily deduziu.

-Não, foram ambos – Sherlock conseguiu dizer com mais clareza.

-Sabia que às vezes odeio vocês por causa dessa habilidade? – o menino de 10 anos revirou os olhos – Estou pronto mãe, vamos!

-Tenha paciência meu querido – Molly sorriu compreensiva – Tchau meus amores, tenham um bom dia,

-Bom dia Molly – Sherlock a beijou rapidamente se despedindo.

-Tchau mãe – Emily acenou.

Então Hamish e Molly saíram para a escola e o trabalho enquanto Sherlock e Emily esperavam novos clientes.

Emily tinha se tornado a ajudante de seu pai desde os 17 anos, substituindo o lugar que já fora de sua mãe e anterior a ela, seu padrinho John Watson ou Winchester, como ele se chamava agora. A maluca aventura que eles tinham passado e todo o tempo que ela passou com a Doutora a fizeram enxergar o mundo de outra forma, como se ela descobrisse um mundo que sempre esteve escondido dentro do nosso e esse novo mundo também tinha sua própria lógica, o que Emily fez questão de entender e principalmente acreditar. Portanto, ela tentava equilibrar as duas lógicas.

-No que está pensando? – seu pai perguntou depois de observa-la tão pensativa.

-Não saberia dizer? – Emily sorriu.

-Eu sou um detetive e não um telepata menina – ele sorriu de volta.

-Até que você me lembra o Prof. Xavier pai! – ela riu – você é tão sábio quanto ele, tem sorte de seu cabelo ser só branco e não ter caído.

-Você e sua obsessão com personagens fictícios – Sherlock balançou a cabeça fazendo seus cachos quase grisalhos se mexerem.

A conversa foi interrompida pela sra. Hudson, que estava acompanhada com um rapaz ruivo, alto, vestindo suéter e calça social, seus sapatos pretos estavam bem limpos. Ele parecia nervoso e apreensivo, tendo um pouco de medo de olhar para os donos da casa.

-Sherlock, Emily, cliente! – disse a sra. Hudson alegremente – fique à vontade querido.

Ela sorriu e o rapaz entrou timidamente na sala do 221b, limpando a garganta.

-Bom dia sr. Holmes, srta. Holmes – ele disse – meu nome é Nick Blackstorn e eu trabalho no laboratório experimental Overhart em Stratford, eu sou um químico e...

-Por que não se senta? – Emily sugeriu se levantando da poltrona de John e Nick sentou com um quieto "obrigado".

-Como ia dizendo – Nick continuou – eu sou um dos químicos de uma equipe do laboratório que estava desenvolvendo uma nova fórmula, que serviria para a recuperação de veteranos de guerra, temos trabalhado nela durante 3 anos, mas algo terrível aconteceu. Eu fui o último a deixar nosso laboratório na última quinta, fiz tudo que faço pra trancar tudo, guardando nossos cálculos e nossa fórmula que ainda não estava pronto. Eu saí depois disso e então no dia seguinte não havia sinal nenhum de que alguém tinha entrado ali e a fórmula foi roubada.

-Interessante – disse Sherlock, monótono – prossiga sr. Blackstorn.

-Nem eu nem meus colegas de equipe foram incriminados – disse Nick – mas não se sabe quem ou o que roubou ou o motivo do roubo. Logo chamaram a policia, mas um caso desses, achei melhor pedir sua ajuda, fiquei sabendo de alguns de seus casos resolvidos.

-Ah muito bem – Sherlock se levantou – aceito o caso, me encontro com você no laboratório Overhart, amanhã de manhã.

-Então aceita o caso sr. Holmes – Nick pareceu mais animado.

-É óbvio que sim – Emily revirou os olhos.

-Muito obrigado sr. Holmes – o jovem ficou em dúvida se apertava ou não a mão do detetive – É um prazer contar com sua ajuda.

-O prazer é meu – disse Sherlock mostrando a saída – até logo.

-Até – Nick foi saindo – tchau srta. Holmes.

-Tchau – Emily acenou.

* * *

 _ **Então pessoal. Essa história se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Segredos entre as Dimensões e se passam no mesmo universo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte, todos os Holmes estavam devidamente arrumados para sair inclusive Sherlock e Emily que iriam desvendar o caso do Laboratório Overhart quando o detetive deu uma inesperada notícia a filha.

-O que foi pai? – Emily se virou já fora de casa.

-Eu vou ter que deixar o caso do laboratório com você – Sherlock disse – seu tio Mycroft pediu ajuda em um caso confidencial do governo, isso requer mais urgência mas o caso do laboratório me pareceu valer a pena então cuide dele pra mim.

-Mas pai! Vai me deixar sozinha com aquele idiota? – Emily reclamou.

-Não diga isso do rapaz, ele me pareceu um excelente químico – seu pai a corrigiu – só estava assustado com o que aconteceu, seja gentil com ele ou sua mãe vai nos dar uma grande bronca.

-Como sabe que ele é um bom químico? – Emily ficou cética – quer saber? Deixa pra lá! Vá ajudar o tio baleia que eu aturo o idiota por você tá?

-Tenha um bom dia minha filha – Sherlock beijou a bochecha da Emily e foi logo pedindo um táxi enquanto ela foi andando até o metrô mais próximo.

Emily era muito mais maleável que seu pai quando se tratava de contato humano, por isso ela não tinha dificuldades em andar num lugar tão cheio, mas ainda assim seu julgamento de caráter contava muito em como ela tratava as pessoas. Logo ela havia chegado a Stratford e ao Laboratório Overhart.

-Bom dia eu gostaria de saber se Nick Blackstorn já chegou – perguntou Emily à recepcionista.

-Ainda não mas pode esperar por ele aqui – a recepcionista sorriu.

-Ok obrigada – Emily se sentou esperando o químico.

Um pouco depois Nick chegou, reconhecendo Emily.

-Bom dia srta. Holmes por favor me siga – ele disse ainda um pouco tímido e ela o seguiu.

Andaram de corredor em corredor até chegar a uma porta, onde o laboratório de Nick estava.

-Chegamos – Nick abriu a porta e Emily encontrou a equipe dele.

-Oi Nick – falaram eles desordenadamente.

-Oi Jack, Rick, Maisie, Rhonda – Nick respondeu.

-Quem é a moça Nick? – Rick perguntou.

-Eu sou Emily Holmes – ela respondeu tomando a palavra – Detetive consultora, o sr. Blackstorn pediu uma ajuda no caso do roubo da fórmula.

-Claro detetive – Rhonda concordou – o que podemos fazer para ajuda-la?

-Bom primeiro me contem o que lembram do dia do roubo e o que fizeram nesse dia – Emily pediu.

Enquanto os ouvia, ela foi anotando tudo e todas as histórias batiam com a de Nick. Rick e Maisie pareciam levemente ambiciosos e propensos a serem suspeitos, mas Emily apenas guardou seus comentários em seu pensamento e decidiu investiga-los mais a fundo.

-Acho que isso é tudo – Emily se virou para sair.

-Srta. Holmes – Nick a chamou de volta – se precisar, digo, precisarmos, posso procurá-la de novo?

-Minhas investigações não terminaram sr. Blackstorn – ela respondeu séria – entrarei em contato novamente, pode esperar, bom obrigada por tudo, bom trabalho a vocês.

-Obrigado – Nick respondeu vendo-a sair estranhando sua frieza.

-Ela é sempre assim? – Jack perguntou.

-Não sei – o ruivo coçou a cabeça – acabei de conhece-la, é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho.

Assim, Nick e sua equipe começaram o dia de trabalho, aturdidos pelo roubo e a detetive que os estavam investigando.


	3. Chapter 3

Chegando a Baker Street, Emily começou a formar seu quadro de pistas em seu quarto, já que a parede de sua sala era usada por seu pai. Rhonda e Jack não estavam ali, já que suas deduções não os incriminavam. Já os aspectos de Maisie e Rick pareciam suspeitos. Não havia sombra de dúvidas quanto a Nick, já que ele havia pedido ajuda e Sherlock estava certo em dizer que ele era um bom rapaz, coisa que Emily não daria o braço a torcer. Nick a intrigava não de uma má maneira, mas de um jeito que ela não sabia explicar. Era incrível como aquele cara tímido tinha tanto respeito de seus colegas. Isso chamou a atenção dela. Ela observou os aglomerados de pistas, pensativa. Estava com tanta pressa de ir logo falar com o pessoal do laboratório pra não ter que aturar o idiota intrigante que acabou esquecendo algo muito importante. Verificar o cofre e o lugar do crime. Suspirou ao se lembrar disso. Teria que contatar Nick novamente, mesmo contrariada. Mas por que exatamente ela não queria vè-lo? Seria assim tão ruim conversar com Nick? Ela não tinha motivos para odiá-lo e aparentemente não tinha um pé atrás com ele...

Bom em todo caso aquele era um crime sem dúvida interessante, principalmente por seus motivos desconhecidos. Emily tentou pensar mais um pouco, mas nada a levava a outra conclusão que voltar ao laboratório. De qualquer forma, ela interrompeu seu trabalho e decidiu ler o último volume de Miss Marvel que tinha comprado.

Nick e sua equipe faziam testes em seu laboratório sem perceber que Rhonda estava observando ocasionalmente. Nick parecia estar ali mas ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma não estava. Na verdade, ele tentava se concentrar, tentando focar sua mente distraída pela atitude marcante da jovem detetive. Seria marcante a palavra correta para descrevê-la? Nick balançava a cabeça tentando se concentrar de novo. O que realmente o despertou de sua mente perdida em Emily Holmes foi ver a recepcionista que disse que Thomas Overhart o chamava. Ele era o dono e chefe do laboratório, que todos mal haviam visto desde que o roubo tinha acontecido. Nick então deixou aquilo no que estava trabalhando e foi ver o que seu chefe queria, estranhando esse comportamento.

Ele bateu na porta , no que Thomas o mandou entrar.

-Nicholas que bom que está aqui – Thomas disse sorridente – preciso falar com você sobre a fórmula.

-Ela foi encontrada? – Nick perguntou achando que esse era o motivo do sorriso de seu chefe.

-Ah não – sumiu-se o sorriso de Overhart – é justamente por isso que te chamei, você foi responsável pelo algoritmo de alívio não foi? Acha ser capaz de recriá-lo? Ou até mesmo recalcular pra aumentar seu efeito?

-Com todo respeito senhor – Nick disse com cautela – É até possível mas aumentar o efeito é extremamente perigoso, pode até... causar efeitos fatais... ou até contrários ao efeito original.

-É mesmo? – Thomas parecia preocupado, mas seus olhos brilharam – Bem continue trabalhando nisso, aumentar o efeito, mas é claro sem os danos.

-Vou fazer o possível – foi o que o químico respondeu.

-Pode ir Nick – Overhart o dispensou – continue com seus brilhantes esforços.

-Muito bem senhor – o ruivo saiu da sala ainda estranhando o comportamento do chefe.

Ia tirando o celular do bolso para ligar para Emily Holmes quando alguém ligou para ele antes. Ele atendeu confuso.

-Alô? Quem fala?

-Preciso falar com você – a voz de Emily Holmes respondeu do outro lado da linha.


	4. Chapter 4

-Uau! Que coincidência! – Nick não conseguiu se conter.

-Por que coincidência? – Emily voltou à velha desconfiança.

-Eu ia procurar você... vocês novamente – ele explicou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela se preocupou – bom seja o que for pode me contar quando nos encontrarmos. Conhece o Speedy's?

-Do lado da sua casa? – Nick disse.

-Venha assim que seu expediente acabar, estarei esperando - Emily combinou e desligou.

-Mas que moça mais estranha! – pensou Nick guardando o celular.

De qualquer forma, ele estava disposto a ir até o fundo da história do roubo e ajudaria Emily no que pudesse. O dia de trabalho passou rápido e assim Nick saiu rumo à Baker St. No caminho, aproveitou para comprar o último volume de Miss Marvel.

Um sol escondido atrás das nuvens do céu nublado conseguiu iluminar a lanchonete ao lado da morada dos Holmes. Entrando no Speedy's, ele reconheceu Emily, que estava sentada observando atentamente tudo a sua volta, mas ainda não o tinha notado.

-Srta. Holmes? – ele tentou.

-Oh - ela de repente olhou pra cima – sente-se e pode me chamar de Emily.

-É sério? – Nick se sentou – é porque às vezes acho que você é muito formal, por isso falo com formalidades.

-O que te deu essa impressão? – ela realmente não entendeu.

-Bom já que perguntou às vezes te acho um pouco fria – Nick respondeu um pouco apreensivo.

-Hã... – ela se surpreendeu com a resposta – investigar requer frieza e meticulosidade.

Então Emily ergueu as sobrancelhas durante um micro segundo quando notou o volume da Miss Marvel dentro da pasta de Nick sobre a mesa.

-Bom é pra isso que vim também – Nick continuou mesmo notando a curta reação dela – meu chefe quis conversar comigo hoje e eu o achei estranho.

-Pois é – ela pegou seu bloquinho e uma caneta – queria justamente investigar seu chefe, lembra-se da reação dele quando soube do roubo?

-Ele pareceu arrasado e desesperado – ele se lembrou – pediu desculpas a toda equipe e quis se isolar, não o vimos até essa semana.

-Certo – Emily fez uma careta de preocupação – e o que o preocupou sobre a conversa de hoje?

-Ele nos recomendou começar a trabalhar de novo na fórmula roubada – Nick contou – mas... disse que precisávamos aumentar o efeito da fórmula.

-Mas isso não aumentaria o risco de piorar os traumas dos doentes? – Emily perguntou.

-Sim exatamente – Nick confirmou – só que quando eu mencionei isso, ele pareceu... quase que contente, como se gostasse se os efeitos fossem contrários.

-Isso é brilhante! – Emily se animou causando a estranheza de Nick – quero dizer o que me disse me ajudou muito, acabo de ter provas pra tornar seu chefe suspeito, muito obrigada.

-De nada – Nick sorriu feliz por ajudar – bom acho que vou indo.

-Espera sr. Blackstorn – Emily se pegou o chamando – eu... não gostaria de pedir alguma coisa?

-Bem, não vejo porque não – ele se ajeitou de volta na cadeira – e pode me chamar de Nick.

-Certo Nick – ela sorriu – eu realmente gostaria de perguntar o que você acha sobre a Kamala Khan.


	5. Chapter 5

-Desculpa quem? – Nick disse pensando que ela não se referia a nova Miss Marvel.

-Ora não se faça de desentendido - Emily se irritou mas logo depois se recompôs – eu vi a revista da Miss Marvel na sua pasta.

-Ah quer dizer que você é marvelista? – Nick se espantou ao descobrir que a dura detetive era nerd – não só fã da Kamala quero dizer fã da Marvel.

-Quer dizer X Men, Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico? – Emily sorriu animada – desses e de todos os outros.

-É sério? – ele estava mais animado que ela – eu também sou! Eu amei a Kamala como personagem e a evolução dela como Miss Marvel. As inseguranças dela a tornam tão identificável! É até estranho mas eu me identifico com ela nessa parte.

-Não é não – Emily balançou a cabeça rindo – Um cara de 24 anos se identificar com uma adolescente de 16 anos? Sério, pra mim não tem problema, mas o que eu gosto é como ela descobre as decisões que um super herói precisa tomar e nem fazia ideia disso, além da moral de não matar.

-Isso me lembra a polêmica do Homem de Aço – Nick disse um pouco mais pensativo.

-Gosta da DC também? – Emily se surpreendeu – sempre fui mais ligada a Marvel, mas gosto das duas.

-Eu também, todo mundo odiava o Superman quando eu era criança mas eu me identificava com ele – Nick explicou.

-Mas qual sua opinião sobre o Homem de Aço? – Ela perguntou.

-Bom acho exagerado as pessoas reclamarem da destruição – ele falou – aconteceu a mesma coisa nos Vingadores e não falaram nada, mas é triste porque Clark tinha só um oponente e poderia ter levado a luta pra fora da cidade contra o Zod.

-É, no caso dos Vingadores, eles estavam combatendo uma invasão inteira – Emily completou.

-Isso me fez lembrar um meme que eu vi – Nick começou a rir.

-Aquele de que precisou de seis Vingadores pra defender Nova York e ninguém morreu? – Emily puxou da memória – muitos haters da DC usam ele.

-Verdade, mas eu gosto do Homem de Aço – ele voltou a falar – é uma boa história de origem, só acho que deveriam mostrar o Clark mais preocupado com civis.

-Em vez de beijar a Lois – ela murmurou.

-Eu não sei o que pensar sobre aquele beijo – Nick disse pensativo e ficou em silêncio por um instante – quero dizer poderia ser colocado depois de tudo resolvido, numa conversa franca com a Lois, acho que seria melhor.

-Sabe de uma coisa Nick? – Ela disse depois de ficar um tempo também perplexa – acho que você daria um bom diretor.

-Sério? – ele riu – bom eu ficaria feliz de dar uma ajuda ao Zack Snyder.

-Legal – Emily sorriu e Nick sorriu de volta, seguidos por um silêncio perplexo.

O silêncio foi interrompido pelo celular de Emily, ela olhou a tela e viu o seguinte:

 _Mensagem de Hamish_

 _Quem é seu amigo?_

 _Mamãe quer que o convide pro jantar_


	6. Chapter 6

Nick percebeu a careta que Emily fez ao checar sua mensagem.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele se preocupou.

-Não, não, nada – ela tentou disfarçar – só meu irmão que me mandou uma mensagem.

-Você tem um irmão? – Nick tentou puxar conversa – eu também tenho, mais novo que eu.

Durante o curto período de tempo que Nick pronunciou essa frase, Emily conseguiu pensar se era uma boa ideia convidá-lo para o jantar. Emily conhecia Nick fazia dois dias, ele aparentava ser uma boa pessoa e suas habilidades de dedução lhe diziam que ele não era nenhum psicopata. Além disso, ele era um nerd como ela, não lhe fara mal fazer um novo amigo. No final das contas ela admitia que Nick não era idiota. O que a obrigou a convidá-lo foi a próxima mensagem que ela recebeu, dessa vez de seu pai.

 _Chame Nick pro jantar_

 _Preciso de informações para o caso_

-Pois é – ela retomou à conversa – o meu também, na verdade Nick meu irmão avisou que minha mãe quer te convidar pra jantar com a gente.

-Uau! – isso pegou Nick de surpresa – Tem certeza disso? Não vou incomodar?

-Não, não – Emily o tranquilizou – se minha mãe chamou pode ter certeza que não vai.

Eles então se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e trocaram um riso sem graça. Nick foi pagar a conta do café que havia pedido enquanto Emily o esperava do lado de fora. No 221B, Hamish ria depois de ter mandado uma mensagem para sua amiga Ray, contando como ele zoaria a irmã e seu suposto namorado.

-Hamish William Hooper Holmes pode parar de rir! – sua mãe o repreendeu – eu só convidei o rapaz por ser gentil e seu pai precisar conversar com ele para um caso.

-Tem certeza que não tem esperanças que a Emily arrume um namorado? – Sherlock comentou – você me disse que ela parecia tão interessada na conversa deles.

-Talvez eu tenha – Molly suspirou – não queria que ela passasse pelo que eu passei.

-Eu sinto muito que tenha demorado tanto pra perceber que a amava – Sherlock beijou a bochecha da esposa.

-Obrigada mas de qualquer forma eu fico feliz que tenha percebido, mesmo que tenha demorado – a sra. Holmes sorriu para seu marido.

-Ai chega por favor – Hamish reclamou – vou ter overdose de açúcar.

Para alívio de Hamish, sua irmã e Nick tinham chegado.

-Oi! – ela disse a sua família – que foi, que caras são essas?

-Nada – os outros três Holmes responderam juntos.

-Bem vindo a nossa casa – Molly se levantou para cumprimentar a visita – sei que já esteve aqui em outra hora, mas eu não estava, eu sou Molly, mãe da Emily e esposa do Sherlock.

-É um prazer conhece-la sra. Holmes – Nick apertou sua mão – obrigado pela consideração comigo e pelo convite.

-Não tem de que – Molly sorriu – pode ficar a vontade que já vou servir.

Quando Hamish nasceu, Sherlock foi convencido por Molly, Mycroft e a sra. Hudson a comprar uma mesa maior, já que sua família estava crescendo e assim ele fez, o que permitiu que Nick se acomodasse sem problemas, mas ficasse desconfortável por sentar na frente de Sherlock.

Os Holmes e Nick Blackstorn comeram em silêncio por um tempo até que o temível dono da casa se pronunciou.

-Emily tem tido grandes progressos no caso que você nos trouxe sr. Blackstorn – Sherlock disse – mas receio que vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

-Claro, qualquer coisa – Nick concordou – Emily disse que suspeita que meu chefe esteja envolvido no roubo.

-Essa é minha teoria também – Sherlock respondeu – mas precisamos de mais evidências, você teria algum problema em observar Thomas Overhart e nos reportar tudo que vir?

-Não, senhor, na verdade já contei a Emily algo que achei suspeito sobre meu chefe – Nick explicou – pelo visto vou ter que vê-lo várias vezes já ele me encomendou um trabalho.

-Muito obrigado – Sherlock agradeceu – eu aprecio sua ajuda.

-Tudo que eu quero é que fique tudo bem com a empresa e todo mundo – Nick respondeu sincero.

-Você faz o que nessa empresa Nick? – Hamish perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah eu sou químico – o ruivo respondeu – faço parte de uma pequena equipe de desenvolvimento.

-Já aconteceu algum acidente lá? Tipo vazar produto químico e causar um efeito colateral maneiro em alguém? – o caçula dos Holmes se empolgou.

-Não, não esse tipo de coisa só acontece com o Peter Parker ou o Bruce Banner – Nick tentou brincar usando seu lado Marvel.

-Você é fã da Marvel? – Hamish vibrou – Emily seu amigo é fã da Marvel!

-É, eu sei é legal – ela respondeu distraidamente.

-Bom eu – Nick levantou-se sem graça – acho melhor eu ir, tá ficando tarde mais uma vez obrigado sr. e sra. Holmes por tudo.

-Não há de que – Molly respondeu por ela e o marido.

-Tchau Nick – Hamish acenou e ele acenou de volta.

-Eu te acompanho – Emily se levantou e foi com ele até a porta.

-Emily eu... – ele começou e ficou levemente distraído pelos olhos azuis dela – o que você acha de assistirmos Batman vs Superman? Sabe, depois que a investigação acabar.

-Ia ser legal – ela tentou fingir desinteresse mas não teve muito sucesso – podemos combinar, eu entrou em contato com você pra saber das suas observações.

-Ah claro certo – Nick disse quietamente – Boa noite.

-Boa noite – Emily desejou de volta e ficou observando Nick sair pela rua, não sabendo exatamente porque estava gostando de ficar ali.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily então voltou para dentro de sua casa e encarou as três caras esquisitas que sua família estava fazendo.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela inocente.

-Nada meu amor, só fico feliz por você fazer um novo amigo – a mãe dela tentou consertar tudo.

-Ah é, acho que Nick não é tão idiota assim – Emily concordou.

Hamish começou a rir.

-Tem certeza que ele não é seu namorado? – o menino riu ainda mais.

-Não é não! – Emily apertou as mãos de raiva se controlando para não voar no pescoço do irmão – Para com isso seu pirralho, pelo menos eu não fico até de madrugada conversando com a Ray!

-Ah isso foi golpe baixo! – Hamish jogou uma almofada na irmã e ambos correram na direção do outro mas antes que se atracassem seus pais os seguraram.

-Me solta pai! – Hamish reclamou.

-Me solta mãe! – Emily protestou.

-Já chega! – Molly gritou – vocês não são mais crianças pequenas! Não quero ninguém falando da amizade de ninguém entenderam?!

Os filhos de Molly assentiram para ela.

-Ótimo, fiquem quietinhos e em paz até o final da noite ok? – o pai deles pediu.

Então os Holmes se sentaram em silêncio, com a irritação de Hamish e Emily ainda no ar.

Em Stratford ficava a morada dos Blackstorn. Nick e seu irmão Mark eram dois nerds que ainda moravam com seus pais, Jeremy e Teresa. Quando Nick contou que havia jantado fora, Mark ficou curioso para saber onde exatamente ele tinha ido.

-Eu jantei com a família de Sherlock Holmes – o ruivo disse.

-Que? O detetive consultor? – Mark estranhou – Fala sério?

-Sim ele e a filha querem minha ajuda no caso do roubo – Nick respondeu – ela me convidou pro jantar.

-Ela? Você conversou com uma garota por mais de 5 minutos? – o caçula estava incrédulo- e qual o nome dela?

-Emily – Nick estranhou o interesse do irmão – e agora que eu consegui conversar com ela porque ela parece ser tão estúpida e arrogante, mas descobri que ela é fã da Marvel e da DC, combinamos de ver Batman vs Superman juntos.

-Você tem namorada! – Mark comemorou.

-O que? – Nick arregalou os olhos – não, não, começamos a ser amigos, só isso.

-Mãe, pai! – Mark pareceu não dar ouvidos ao irmão – Nick arrumou uma namorada!

-Mark, não, para! – Nick correu atrás deles como se os dois fossem crianças.

Nick e Emily podiam não entender que estavam gostando um do outro mas uma coisa eles tinham em comum: irmãos mais novos irritantes.

No dia seguinte Nick foi para o laboratório como normalmente ia e continuou seu trabalho. Agora ele também tinha que se focar no pedido de seu chefe de alterar a fórmula de alívio para veteranos de guerra. Mais uma vez Overhart o pressionou para que mostrasse os progressos que estava fazendo. E assim foi durante toda a semana. Quando Nick saía do trabalho ia direto falar com Emily no Speedy's e ao final de cada relatório anotado por ela, eles discutiam alguma teoria que envolvia o universo Marvel ou DC ou até mesmo os dois. E assim aconteceu na outra e na outra semana, o que realmente fez com que eles se tornassem amigos, até que Nick reportou algo mais suspeito.

-Bom Emily – ele começou a contar – eu fiquei esperando que o sr. Overhart viesse supervisionar o meu trabalho mas nada dele aparecer.

-Sério? – ela estranhou e continuou anotando – uma quebra do padrão da rotina com certeza é suspeita.

-Bom quando eu estava saindo eu o vi rapidamente, ele vinda da direção do cofre onde guardávamos a fórmula roubada, ele pareceu muito assustado ao me ver mas disfarçou bem- Nick explicou.

-Minha teoria é que ele entrou no cofre – Emily comentou – mas por qual motivo? Teria ele guardado alguma coisa nova nele? Mas o local do crime não estava em quarentena até agora?

-Sim quando o roubo aconteceu tudo foi fechado – Nick disse – tivemos que guardar as fórmulas em outro cofre.

-Então por que seu chefe usaria o antigo se a polícia o fechou? – Emily disse pensando – acho que Overhart é o suspeito mas tem algo muito maior por trás disso.

-Você tá me assustando – Nick arregalou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe – ela sorriu um sorriso que espelhava seu pai quando estava animado – logo vamos descobrir tudo que aconteceu. Amanhã venha comigo, preciso pedir um favor a um amigo.

-Tem certeza que vai precisar de mim? – Nick ainda estava em dúvida.

-Vou sim – Emily sorriu – o jogo começou!

Eles pegaram um táxi onde Emily explicou o plano.


	8. Chapter 8

-Pra onde estamos indo ? – Nick perguntou sem entender nada.

-Scotland Yard – ela respondeu – vou ver se consigo um mandato pra investigar aquele cofre.

-O que? Mas você nem é policial de verdade – ele estranhou.

-Eu não devo ter te contado que o nível da academia de polícia era muito simples – Emily reclamou.

-Eu acho que foi desculpa pra sair – ele rebateu.

-O fato é que precisamos entrar lá – ela ignorou o comentário.

Continuaram o trajeto em silêncio e assim que chegaram, encontraram Sally Donovan e Philip Anderson.

-Emily como vai? – Sally a cumprimentou.

A sargento tratava bem Emily porque por mais que ela se parecesse com seu pai, era a jovem que não deixava ser tão arrogante.

-Vou bem sargento – a srta. Holmes respondeu – o Greg está?

-Sim, vou avisar que está aqui – Sally saiu.

-E os seus pais Emily? – Anderson perguntou.

-Vão bem, obrigada por perguntar – Emily respondeu – ah esse é o meu amigo Nick.

-Seu ajudante? – o perito perguntou.

-Mais ou menos – Emily disse e Sally deu sinal para entrarem.

-Oi Greg! - ela disse animada.

-Oi aconteceu alguma coisa? – o inspetor estranhou a visita.

-Eu precisava de um favor – ela se sentou enquanto Nick ficou de pé – vocês chegaram a investigar o roubo do laboratório Overhart em Stratford?

-Roubo? – Greg nunca tinha ouvido falar do crime – não, não chegou até nós, deve ter ficado com o distrito de Stratford.

-É, parece que fecharam o caso e eu queria reabrí-lo – Emily explicou – poderia me dar um mandato pra poder investigar o cofre do laboratório?

-O que? – Lestrade fez uma careta – não posso fazer isso, além de você não ser investigadora o caso já foi fechado, você não tem vínculo nenhum com Stratford e a cena do crime deve ter esfriado, não deve ter mais nenhuma pista.

-Poxa tio Greg é pra ajudar meu amigo – ela apontou Nick atrás dela – ele pediu ajuda do meu pai e a minha, não tem como enviar uma carta de recomendação ao delegado de Stratford?

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, mas eu não prometo nada – Greg decidiu – mande lembranças à sua família.

-Obrigado senhor – Nick agradeceu.

-Muito obrigada tio Greg – Emily sorriu – até mais.

-Tchau – Lestrade disse voltando ao trabalho.

Holmes e Blackstorn então saíram sem saber o que fazer exatamente.

-Certo, agora temos que esperar – Emily deu um suspiro.

-Eu agradeço pela ajuda, mas tem certeza que o inspetor Lestrade vai ajudar? – Nick ponderou.

-Vai sim, tio Greg é um velho e leal amigo da família – ela assegurou.

-Eu tive uma ideia, tenho formulado uma teoria completa sobre o roubo, vou conta-la enquanto esperamos.

-Certo – Nick concordou – ei, você podia ir na minha casa esperar a resposta, já que moro em Stratford.

-Ah sim – Emily se surpreendeu mas gostou da ideia – vamos sim, adoraria conhecer sua família.

E assim os dois amigos, agora um pouco mais próximos, foram para Stratford até a casa dos Blackstorn.


	9. Chapter 9

Aparentemente não havia ninguém na casa de Nick então os dois sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha para discutir a teoria de Emily. Ela pediu papéis e caneta e então começou a escrever os fatos que aconteceram e os que ela supôs acontecer.

-Muito bem – disse ela a espalhar seus escritos – você disse que seu chefe quer que você melhore o alívio da fórmula, mas você avisou que isso pode aumentar o trauma dos pacientes.

-Aham – Nick confirmou.

-E você enfatizou que ele pareceu feliz quando você disse do risco – ela continuou – acho que seu chefe aumentar o trauma pra que os pacientes comprem mais e mais remédios e com isso gere lucro ao laboratório.

-É uma teoria, mas seria ruim pra ele porque só funcionaria por um tempo e logo desconfiariam e denunciariam o laboratório – Nick argumentou.

-Isso é... – ela estava um pouco impressionada – possível sim, mas se Overhart não se deu conta disso?

-Bom não espero essa falta de inteligência de um dono de laboratório – Nick disse – mas se ele tem planos de lucrar até um certo tempo?

-Nick... – ela prendeu o fôlego impressionada e arrependida por tê-lo achado idiota – você não só daria um bom diretor de cinema, mas um bom detetive consultor.

-Poderia ser seu ajudante – ele sorriu com o elogio.

-Bom eu acho que sua teoria completa a minha – ela concluiu – Overhart tem planos pra lucrar ilegalmente e prejudicando inocentes até um certo período mas com que objetivo?

-É o que temos que descobrir – ele suspirou – vou ver o que posso fazer, talvez se conseguir puxar assunto ele solte uma pista.

-É o que eu tinha pensado – Emily sorriu – você é um excelente ajudante,

-Obrigado – ele sorriu de volta – mas agora que decidimos como prosseguir com a investigação, o que acha de discutirmos Guerra Civil?

-O filme ou a HQ? – ela perguntou.

-Pode ser os dois – Nick concordou e logo eles começaram uma conversa animada que podia causar estranheza a um estranho qualquer que os visse.


	10. Chapter 10

-Mas eu acho que se eles trabalharem pro T'Challa, digamos assim, não é a mesma coisa de trabalharem pro governo.

Mark entrou em casa ouvindo uma voz feminina falar.

-É claro, o T'Challa é mais um amigo e um aliado pra eles.

O adolescente reconheceu a voz de seu irmão.

-Nick ? – Mark chamou e a conversa que ele ouvia parou.

-Tô aqui Mark – Nick respondeu – é o meu irmão.

Mark então descobriu quem era a visita.

-Essa é a sua... – Mark terminaria com um "namorada".

-Minha amiga Emily – Nick o interrompeu antes que o irmão dissesse que ele tinha razão em desconfiar – esse é meu irmão Mark, Emily.

-Muito prazer – a moça disse cordialmente.

-Igualmente, o Nick fala muito de você sabia? – Mark ia começar a tagarelar indiretas.

-Cadê a mamãe e o papai? – Nick o interrompeu, irritado.

-Vão ficar um pouco mais tarde no trabalho – Mark respondeu – Pediram pra pedir pizza ou comida chinesa.

-Tá, você faz isso enquanto eu e Emily terminamos nossos estudos – o ruivo sorriu sem graça.

-Tá – Mark deu um sorriso torto de satisfação antes de discar.

-Acho melhor eu ir – Emily disse.

-Tudo bem – Nick assentiu – nos vemos amanhã?

-Claro, claro – ela sorriu e saiu.

Mark sentou-se no sofá com uma expressão muito idiota no rosto para o gosto de Nick.

Na manhã seguinte no trabalho, Nick cumprimentou a todos seus companheiros de equipe que o ajudavam a recriar e aprimorar a fórmula para o remédio de alívio. Quando Overhart chegou ao laboratório, todos saíram por estarem acostumados às conversas particulares que seu chefe exigia ter com Nick.

-Como estamos sr. Blackstorn? – Thomas perguntou – algum resultado?

-Estou tentando trabalhar com doses menores mas intensas de adrenalina pra aumentar o efeito – Nick tentou explicar ao chefe se lembrando da missão que Emily havia lhe dado.

-Isso é bom Nick – seu chefe o elogiou – você tem sido um brilhante cientista e eu o valorizarei quando a empresa crescer.

-Puxa vida senhor! – Nick sorriu sem graça – é uma honra ouvir isso, me sinto lisonjeado.

-Eu tenho pensado em abrir negócios em Paris – Overhart contou – quem sabe depois de tudo pronto você possa vir comigo, já pensou em morar fora?

-Pra ser sincero nunca se passou pela minha cabeça – Nick se sentiu audacioso ao responder assim – Mas se me permite perguntar, o que exatamente o senhor gostaria de fazer em Paris?

-Criar uma filial do laboratório comandada pessoalmente por mim – Thomas sorriu animado – mas para isso, primeiro temos que trabalhar aqui, por isso não vou mais incomodá-lo.

-Obrigado senhor – o ruivo sorri e assim que Thomas saiu seu rosto se fechou em uma expressão de preocupação.

O que Overhart disse se encaixava como resposta à indagação de Emily, mas mais uma coisa o preocupava. Nick imediatamente pensou não quando seu chefe falou sobre Paris. Ele não queria ficar longe de sua família, seus amigos do laboratório e aparentemente de Emily. Foi aí que ele fez uma descoberta.


	11. Chapter 11

O dia de trabalho de Nick acabou e ele percebeu que estava ansioso demais para encontrar Emily. Sendo assim, no caminho, ele veio analisando e revendo seus sentimentos: a maneira que se perdia ao olhar em seus olhos, o quanto gostava de discutir nerdices com ela, até mesmo toda essa coisa de investigação e a saudade que sentiria dela se fosse para Paris. Ele fez uma careta ao pensar que Mark tinha razão. Era claro e totalmente certo que Nick Blackstorn estava apaixonado por Emily Holmes. Mas isso não significava que ele sabia o que fazer. Pensaria nisso mais tarde, depois que terminassem a investigação. Isso se conseguisse.

Quando chegou ao Speedy's Emily sorriu pra ele toda contente.

-Oi – ele se sentou – Parece que você tem boas notícias.

-É eu consegui o mandato de investigação – Emily disse – vamos lá hoje à noite.

-Espera você quer ir à noite? – Nick ficou receoso – parece uma invasão, além do mais eu não tenho autoridade pra te acompanhar.

-O guarda noturno é obrigado a abrir pra nós e quem eu autorizar pode me acompanhar – disse Emily prática.

-Sendo assim não tenho outra escolha – ele acabou concordando – mas tenho que te contar o que descobri.

-Fala o que foi? – ela prestou atenção em cada detalhe do rosto de Nick.

-Overhart tem negócios em Paris – ele disse – talvez a sua teoria de gerar lucro seja para financiar o laboratório francês.

-Faz todo sentido – Emily disse empolgada – não podemos adiar a investigação, hoje às 22h vamos ver esse cofre.

Nick voltou pra casa já que o cofre ficava em Stratford e Emily resolveu esperar na Baker St. Então enquanto revia seus planos de investigação pensou onde Nick se encaixaria e foi aí que seus pensamentos se perderam. Nick era um cavalheiro, havia conquistado a confiança de seus amigos com sua bondade, fazia apontamentos brilhantes e era um nerd completo. De repente ela pensou se não o estava colocando em risco já que estava investigando seu chefe, mas tudo aquilo, desde o princípio era ideia dele. Mas o que é que estava se passando com a mente brilhante de Emily Holmes?

Molly bateu na porta do quarto da filha.

-Está com fome? O jantar está servido – a sra. Holmes ofereceu.

-Ah nem vi o tempo passar, mãe, obrigada – Emily saiu do quarto seguindo Molly – de repente eu fiquei tão preocupada com o Nick que quase esqueci de tudo.

-Como assim? – Molly começou a entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu não sei – Emily pôs a mão na testa – de repente pensei como ele pode me ajudar e lembrei do jeito dele, as coisas que ele fala e faz como um... começo de obsessão estranha, será que estou doente? Ou me acostumei a ter um ajudante?

-Seja lá o que for – Molly sorriu – Você vai descobrir o que é mais cedo ou mais tarde, tenho certeza.

-Tomara – Emily deu um pequeno sorriso.

Os Holmes jantaram e Emily refletia enquanto comia, tentando ligar todos os pontos de seu mais novo caso. Quando deu 21h3omin, Emily se arrumou para encontrar com Nick no laboratório, disposta a desvendar completamente o mistério do roubo.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick andava de um lado pro outro, apreensivo. A parte mais racional dele lhe dizia para ficar quieto e manter o foco na missão, logo Emily apareceria.

-Oi – ela sorri até ele ofegante e animada – Está pronto?

-Vou seguir seus passos detetive – ele sorriu de volta timidamente.

O guarda que estava de prontidão estranhou ver os dois jovens se aproximando.

-Não podem passar daqui – ele usou sua autoridade para barra-los.

-Na verdade senhor estou aqui a mando do distrito de Stratford – Emily disse educada mas determinada – sou a detetive consultora Holmes, estou aqui para investigar o roubo que aconteceu há 3 meses atrás.

-Me mostre algo que prova isso e deixo você entrar – o guarda insistiu – e o que esse rapaz está fazendo aqui? Ele trabalha aqui, não trabalha? Seu rosto me é familiar.

-Eu sou ajudante dela, eu trabalho aqui sim e como conheço a empresa vou acompanha-la – Nick falou para a surpresa de Emily, que o admirou ainda mais por isso, mas ela conseguiu despertar de seu pequeno delírio.

Ela mostrou a carta para o guarda, que verificou que era realmente legítima e real.

-Bom se é assim, vou deixar vocês entrarem – o guarda concordou – esse roubo foi muito estranho e eu queria saber o que aconteceu.

-Obrigado – Nick agradeceu pelos dois e ele e Emily entraram.

Foram direto ao local dos cofres. Nick tinha aceso a todos eles, inclusive o cofre que fora roubado e ele o abriu, Emily logo atrás dele. Os cofres do laboratório Overhart eram grandes câmaras com vários compartimentos onde cabia várias pessoas adultas. Emily começou a vasculhar tudo com sua lente de aumento.

-Como posso ajudar? – Nick ficou confuso ao ver a movimentação dela.

-Hã... – Emily parou e olhou pra ele – sabe em qual compartimento estava a fórmula?

-Ah claro! – Nick apontou para a sessão 7b.

Emily lhe entregou uma fita que parecia adesiva.

-Cole isso nas laterais do compartimento – ela pediu – tire quando eu mandar.

-Ok – ele fez como o detetive pediu.

Enquanto fazia a tarefa, Nick notou algo estranho que o deixou perplexo. Um pequeno frasco redondo com marcações de composição e a data em que foi terminada a fórmula. O químico pegou o frasco para checar os dados e o teria derrubado se Emily não estivesse atenta e o pegasse em pleno ar.

-Esse é... – ele arfou.

-A fórmula roubada! – ela completou, pegando um saco do bolso interno de seu casaco e colocando o objeto que supostamente deveria estar roubado.

Ela deu a Nick o saco e foi arrancar as fitas do cofre as guardando rapidamente dentro de um envelope.

-Assim que checar as digitais vamos saber o motivo de o ladrão ter devolvido o frasco da fórmula – Emily informou – Nick? Você está bem?

-Esse cheiro... – ele murmurou – é gás tóxico, não temos tempo, temos que sai antes que...

-Hélio não é nocivo – ela rebateu mas começando a perder um pouco da confiança – depende da...

-Quantidade de chumbo – ele completou – mas se isso é uma armadilha...

A porta do cofre se fechou sozinha assustando os dois. Nick viu que a fumaça densa surgia do teto, o que fez com que eles se abaixassem.

-Emily temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui – ele disse a beira do desespero.

-Não tem como – ela entrou em pânico - mas se esse é nosso último momento, tem uma coisa que tenho que fazer.

-Emily nós não vamos morrer... – Nick foi silenciado por um beijo dela.

Ele se espantou, mas mesmo surpreendido conseguiu discar o número de Mark. Ele esperava que seu irmão entendesse o recado. Não houve tempo para averiguar isso já que tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

 _A/N Gente não entendo nada de química se tem alguma coisa errada me perdoem._


	13. Chapter 13

Greg Lestrade saiu dirigindo o mais rápido possível até Stratford direto para o laboratório. Nick havia instruído Mark a ligar para a Scotland Yard se ele não voltasse até a meia noite ou se ele ligasse e não completasse a ligação e assim o jovem fez. Sherlock e Molly logo chegaram lá que depois que Lestrade o avisou. O guarda os acompanhou até lá dentro e não havia sinal de Emily ou Nick.

-Sabe qual o cofre que foi roubado Lestrade? – Sherlock perguntou – Eles estão por lá.

-Sei, venham comigo – o guarda tomou a palavra do detetive inspetor e todos foram até lá.

Ao ver o tamanho do compartimento, Sherlock logo concluiu que sua filha e seu amigo estavam lá dentro.

-Abra o cofre por favor – ele implorou ao guarda.

Assim que a posta se abriu, Sherlock e Molly correram para socorrer os jovens inconscientes.

-Meu Deus! – Molly exclamou ao tentar reanimar a filha – O que aconteceu Sherlock?

-Vamos leva-los, eu explico no caminho – o detetive respondeu a esposa.

O sr. e a sra. Holmes agradeceram o guarda e seguiram a ambulância que levou Nick e Emily.

-Aquele era o cofre roubado – Sherlock explicou enquanto dirigia – Provavelmente ele tinha um alarme, mesmo Nick tendo acesso para entrar, mas não era um alarme comum, o cheiro forte do sonífero tinha algum componente corrosivo, provavelmente Emily e Nick estão intoxicados.

-Mas não é nada grave não é? – A sra. Holmes estava tentando ficar calma – Temos que ter esperança de que eles vão ficar bem.

-É claro meu amor – ele disse tentando convencer a si mesmo.

Nos corredores do hospital em Stratford, Jeremy e Teresa Blackstorn tentavam entender o que seu filho caçula contava.

-Não me disseram exatamente o que aconteceu com o Nick – Mark dizia – só sei que ele foi investigar o tal cofre no trabalho dele e me mando ligar pra polícia se não voltasse antes, quer dizer até meia-noite ou se não completasse a ligação.

-Vocês são parentes do Nick? – Lestrade chegou com Sherlock e Molly.

-Somos os pais dele – Jeremy falou – por que meu filho está aqui? O que aconteceu?

-Ele provavelmente foi intoxicado por um gás que servia de armadilha de um alarme – Sherlock explicou – nossa filha estava com ele.

-Eu sou Molly Holmes e esse é meu marido Sherlock – Molly os apresentou.

-Holmes? – Teresa estranhou – você é o famoso detetive consultor?

-Nick disse que buscaria sua ajuda por causa do roubo no trabalho dele – Jeremy explicou.

Para o alívio dos quatro pais preocupados, um enfermeiro avisou que eles podiam ver seus filhos. E assim ele foram até os quartos de Nick e Emily.

-Nicholas! – Teresa disse num soluço, abraçando o filho – Onde foi que você se meteu menino?

-Eu estou bem mãe - ele sorriu agradecido pelo carinho – um pouquinho de chumbo não me mataria.

-Quem colocaria chumbo corrosivo em gás como alarme de cofre? – Jeremy ficou questionando – mas o importante é que você está bem meu filho.

-Eu sei quem foi pai – Nick suspirou – mas eu queria que não fosse.

-Quem tentou tirar sua vida meu filho? – sua mãe perguntou.

-Não foi só minha vida que tentaram tirar, Emily também estava em perigo – o químico suspirou – eu não tenho mais dúvidas de que Overhart roubou nossa fórmula.

Enquanto os Blackstorn estavam confusos, os Holmes esclareciam tudo.

-Tudo indica que Overhart roubou a fórmula pai – disse Emily o quão animada podia em seu estado – Nick confirmou que a fórmula que achei era a mesma roubada, só preciso testar as digitais do cofre, se as últimas forem de Overhart...

-O que você precisa é descansar – sua mãe a repreendeu brava mas aliviada.

-Sua mãe tem razão, continuarei o caso por você – Sherlock sorriu – fique bem minha abelhinha.

-Obrigada papai – Emily sorriu assim que ele beijou sua testa – E Nick? Ele está bem?

-Está sim – Molly respondeu – os pais dele foram vê-lo assim que viemos ver você.

-Que bom – Emily começou a sorrir de um jeito que fez seu pai se lembrar de como sorria toda vez que pensava em Molly.

Seus métodos dedutivos funcionaram para que ele chegasse à conclusão de que sua filha estava apaixonada por Nick Blackstorn.


	14. Chapter 14

Por sugestão de Sherlock baseado nas investigações de Emily, Lestrade pediu que oficiais ficassem de prontidão na casa de Overhart enquanto os peritos analisavam a amostra de digitais colhidas por Emily e Nick. Depois de um dia inteiro em observação, eles finalmente receberam alta. Lestrade foi visita-los antes de saírem para avisa-los do encaminhamento das investigações.

-Inspetor Lestrade? – Nick se surpreendeu – o que faz aqui?

-Vim ver como vocês dois estavam – o inspetor sorriu como se estivesse lamentando – Teve sorte de sobreviver.

-É, eu sei – o jovem sorriu mais contente - parece que estar perto dos Holmes é perigoso.

-Oh que bom que percebeu – Greg olhou pra ele – eu vim aqui pra te avisar isso, os Holmes são... intrigantes, digo Sherlock e Emily, então tome cuidado talvez seja melhor se afastar.

-Bom – Nick suspirou – obrigada pelo conselho mas acho que é tarde demais.

-Como assim? – o detetive estava lento.

-Acho que eu amo a Emily – o químico suspirou de novo – e acho que ela também gosta de mim.

-Bom nesse caso só posso te desejar boa sorte, seja lá o que aconteça – Greg deu de ombros.

-Obrigado – Nick sorriu – e obrigado por salvar minha vida.

-Não há de que – Greg sorriu de volta – fique bem Nick.

No final daquela tarde o resultado comprovou que as digitais colhidas no cofre eram de Overhart, o que fez a Scotland Yard concluir que ninguém mais havia entrado naquele cofre além dele. Se ninguém diferente tinha mexido numa fórmula que foi comprovadamente tirada dali além dele, ele era o ladrão. Sem ter escapatória ao ver sua casa cercada e Lestrade o ordenando a se render, Thomas Overhart foi detido e levado ao distrito policial de Stratford, onde foi interrogado.

-Suas acusações são roubo, tentativa de fraude e tentativa de homicídio – a delegada de Stratford declarou no começo do interrogatório – quais eram suas reais intenções?

-Eu só queria lucrar até ter o suficiente para ir pra Paris – Thomas disse com desprezo – os intrometidos devem ter adivinhado que com o dinheiro das vendas aumentando mais e mais por causa da abstinência dos clientes, eu iria sustentar minha filial em Paris.

-Quem roubou a fórmula da equipe de Blackstorn? – a delegada perguntou.

-Eu contratei um ladrão pra isso – Thomas confessou – eu o ajudei a entrar e a escapar, ele me devolveu o frasco e eu o devolvi até o cofre porque ninguém olharia ali além da polícia.

-E o gás do cofre? – a delegada disse séria com os olhos estreitos.

-Meu alarme de defesa biológico – Thomas deu um sorriso sinistro – qualquer um que entre ali sem minha autorização sofre as consequências.

-Chega, já ouvi o suficiente – a delegada dispensou – levem pra cela.

Ao passar pelos corredores, Overhart viu Nick e Emily no corredor, que estavam ali para depor.

-Ah sr. Blackstorn... – Overhart disse, contendo a raiva – você é tão brilhante, gostaria tanto de sua ajuda, mas um dia vou tê-la por bem ou por mal.

O guarda o puxou o forçando a caminha, deixando Nick e Emily pra trás, levemente atônitos.


	15. Chapter 15

Na sala de estar dos Blackstorn, Nick e Emily terminavam de assistir Batman vs Superman.

-Eu achei o final um pouco dramático – Emily comentou.

-Ah foi a forma do Snyder redimir Homem de Aço – Nick justificou.

-Mas você sabe que isso também serve pro Bruce e pra Liga reconhecerem a necessidade do Clark – Emily aceitou.

-E o que você achou de Marta? – ele perguntou.

-Meio óbvio, mas admito, uma boa sacada – ela cruzou os braços – aproveitaram bem a coincidência.

-Sorte do Clark ter a Lois bem naquela hora – ele deu de ombros – queria ter a mesma sorte.

-Do que exatamente? – ela sentou mais perto dele no sofá o deixando desconfortável.

-Nada, nada mesmo – ele ia se levantando – eu...

-Tem algo a me dizer? – Emily cruzou os braços – sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa né? Somos amigos.

-Talvez você não goste do assunto – ele admitiu – mas isso tem me incomodado há algum tempo e nós precisamos resolver isso.

-Certo, acho que sei do que está falando – ela respirou profundamente – olha eu nunca quis ofendê-lo. Me desculpe se você achou isso, não quis desrespeitá-lo, é só que...

-Emily deixa eu falar primeiro por favor – ele olhou nos azuis dos olhos dela – eu me assustei quando você me beijou, não esperava aquilo mas é que... pelo menos da minha parte... eu... argh! Por que é tão difícil?

Nick andou em círculo uma vez enquanto coçava a cabeça desmanchando seu penteado. Ele deu um longo suspiro.

-Emily – ele retomou – eu me sinto ansioso e animado toda vez que vejo seu nome na tela do meu celular, quando escuto sua opinião, o jeito que comenta suas pistas, como fala da sua família, quando vejo seus olhos porque eles fazem parte de você. Eu pensei o quanto sentiria sua falta se fosse pra França. Eu não consigo entender meu comportamento de outra maneira que não seja amor. O que quero dizer é que não tenho certeza se você me ama, mas eu amo você Emily.

Nick ficou encarando o sorriso dela por alguns segundos.

-E eu posso te assegurar meu caro Nick que o sentimento é recíproco - ela disse suavemente – eu também te amo Nick.

Eles se contentaram com um abraço mas depois trocaram um sorriso e se beijaram.

-Aha! Eu sabia – Mark cortou o clima – sabia que ela era sua namorada.

-Mark não... – Nick ficou exasperado.

-É, sou sua cunhada Mark – Emily confirmou para a alegria dos irmãos Blackstorn – namorada do seu irmão.

-Pai, mãe! – o adolescente gritou – Nick trouxe a namorada pra casa hoje.

-Ai... vai se acostumando Emma – Nick lamentou – vamos lá dar as notícias.

-Mal posso esperar – ela beijou sua bochecha e foi avisar seus sogros que agora era parte da família.


End file.
